


It's Not Purple, It's Eggplant!: Steph's Poem

by Purrplegal98



Series: Robin Poems [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, Poetry, Pre Batgirl, Pre Robin, Spoiler (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrplegal98/pseuds/Purrplegal98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph's pre-Robin poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Purple, It's Eggplant!: Steph's Poem

That night, I put on eggplant,   
‘Cause Dad had done it again:   
Plotted a “fool proof” scheme,  
But I had heard his entire rant.

I’d spoil his plans again.  
Just leaving clues for the police,  
A streak of purple at the scene.  
Nothing could stop me then.

But before I caught my Dad,  
Red and yellow blocked my path.  
“The night isn’t safe, Miss…?”  
“Spoiler.” “…Miss Spoiler, heroism isn’t a fad.”

“Cutie, I know, I just want him in jail.”  
Escaping wasn’t a option,  
For his partner, Batman arrived.  
Uh oh…. Time to bail.

I blew him a kiss,  
And raced away home,  
Grinning from ear to ear,  
That night I made a secret wish:

To see Robin again.


End file.
